legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Batman: The Videogame
Lego Batman is an upcoming video game developed by Traveller's Tales featuring Lego versions of the Batman series. It will be similar to the Lego Star Wars series in that it will both be a game based on a licensed property and have environments, objects and creatures made out of Lego. Warner Bros. will be handling the publishing, marketing and financing aspects. Overview The game will star Batman and his sidekick Robin fighting crime and villains in Gotham City. Many villains in Arkham Asylum have escaped and Batman must take them down. An early build for the PlayStation 2 console was shown at certain conferences (such as at Game On in London) by TT Games Publishing's Head of Production Jonathan Smith, with a small playable area sporting the exact same HUD (computer gaming) as Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Characters onscreen each have individual animations and both Batman and Robin have their animated TV show dressing style. There will be 30 true levels in the game (15 for the heroes and 15 for the villains), as well as some secret levels. You unlock villain levels as you progress through the game. A similar grappling system to the one used in Lego Star Wars II will be used. The style of the game will focus more on the comics and Batman: The Animated Series rather than the movies. However Danny Elfman's score from Batman (1989 film) will be used as music. Batman, Robin, The Joker, Catwoman, and The Penguin will be some of the playable characters. Three levels involving Batman and Robin chasing Catwoman with a diamond, a level with The Riddler and Mr. Freeze trying to find a giant bus and a level where The Joker and Harley Quinn are in a theme park level, ending with a boss battle against Commissioner James Gordon, have already been tested. Also, in the trailer, there is footage of a player swapping characters, and a version of Robin with scuba gear and another with magna-shoes on are shown as playable characters, and if you look closely during the swapping, you'll also see Batman in his old blue and yellow costume (Unlike his usual grey). The hub that houses all levels, similar to those in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, will be the Batcave for the heroes and Arkham Asylum for the villains. New moves featured in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures will be added, such as swimming underwater, seen in a gameplay trailer, the ability to pick up and carry enemies and to be able to tightrope over the city. X-Play got an exclusive interview with Johnathon Smith in mid July in which he showed the gameplay mechanics in more detail. From interviews as well as trailers, the story involves a massive breakout of Arkham Asylum. Batman's most dangerous and murderous villains have all escaped and divided themselves into three groups, each led by a well-known villain. The group leaders are The Joker, The Penguin, and The Riddler, each of who have their own plans to take over the city and kill the heroes. Various gameplay footage show Joker and Harley luring Commissioner Gordon to an abandoned amusement park where they take him captive to use in a trap for Batman. Others include Catwoman stealing a valuable diamond and The Riddler outlining his plans with his group which include Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy at the least. Promotionally, five short gameplay trailers have been released, one featuring Catwoman and the Riddler. Another one features Two-Face and the Scarecrow. The third features the Joker and Harley Quinn. Another has Nightwing alongside Batman. On that same day, Clayface became the first revealed character to make it into the game who wasn't part of the Lego Batman franchise already. A fifth trailer aired in early July which featured Bruce Wayne and Poison Ivy. A second official trailer was released on July 15th together with screenshots of the newly introduced Killer Moth and Mad Hatter. Developer Jonathan Smith stated that the company will be developing more Lego games in the foreseeable future.Computer and Video Games Characters rumored to be in the game due to their heavy presence in the Batman franchise includes Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl and Lucius Fox for the heroes and Ra's al Ghul,Ventriloquist and Batzarro for the villains. In very early stages of development, Man-Bat and Nighthawk were said to be in the game. However, no screenshots/trailer nor any producer told something about these characters since. The Minikit Canisters make a come back only this time they're black instead of white. Many interviews with producer Loz Doyle have been able to find out that both the main characters will have suits which can be changed at a point marked with either a Batman or Robin pad. The Hub for the game is going to be the Batcave. .Also the characters are said to have many different weapons and abilities such as the Joker being able to attack enemies and activate machines with a hand buzzer, the Penguin being able to glide over gaps with his umbrella and the Riddler being able to decapitate enemies with his Riddle Staff. Loz also mentioned girl characters like Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy being able to sneak past enemies with their charm, however this was in the early stages of development and may be removed in the final product. At the end of May, the game had been completed. The exact release date is still unknown but the game will be released in September. A demo will be released in August featuring 3 levels. 1 hero level, called There She Goes Again, in which you are Batman and Robin hunting Catwoman. There will be two villain levels in the demo. One features the Joker and Harley Quinn in the amusement park level called A suprise for the commisioner and the other one features the Riddler and Mr. Freeze in the level On the Rocks. This was confirmed by producer Richard Earl in a Gametrailer interview.Lego Batman: The Video Game released its own official site on July 23, 2008.Game Crazy has the game currently up for pre-order to be released on September 15. Playable characters Heroes * Batman * Bruce Wayne * Robin * Alfred Pennyworth * Nightwing * Commissioner James Gordon * Nighthawk Villains * The Joker * Catwoman * The Penguin * The Riddler * Two-Face * Mr. Freeze * The Scarecrow * Harley Quinn * Killer Croc * Bane * Clayface * Man-Bat * Poison Ivy * Killer Moth * Mad Hatter Rumored * Harvey Dent * Batgirl * Lucious Fox * Ra's Al Ghul * Ventroquilist * Batzarro Weapons * Batarang/Birdarang (Used by Batman and Robin) * The Riddler's Staff (Used by The Riddler) * Joy Buzzer (Used by The Joker) * Pistol (Used by Police and certain Villains) * Gas Gun (Used by The Joker and The Mad Hatter) * Umbrella (Used by The Penguin) * Penguin Bombs (Used by The Penguin) * Whip (Used by Catwoman) * Hat (Used by The Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter) * Freeze Gun (Used by Mr. Freeze) * Dual Pistols (Used by The Joker and Two-Face) * Eskrima Sticks (Used by Nightwing) * Briefcase (Used by Bruce Wayne) Features Costumes Batman *Demolition Suit - This suit is designed to drop "Bat Bombs" and can be upgraded to drop 5 at once. *Sonic Suit - Use this suit to shatter glass (to reach new areas) and deafen and stun enemies. *Shadow Suit - This helps Batman find hidden "Shadow Lego" that can help during gameplay. *Glide Suit - Includes the ability to glide in mid-air and throw smoke pellets at enemies to confuse them. Robin *Magnetic Suit - Including magnetic boots to help Robin scale a wall or ceiling. *Water Suit - This helps Batman, and Robin out in the water levels. *Tech Suit - With this, Robin can hack into control panels and operate the objects they control. *Gravity Suit - Gives Robin a vacuum to suck up Lego pieces and deposit in a machine. Powers *Batman - Acquires different costumes from special pads and can attack from a distance with his Batarang. *Bruce Wayne - Wayne Manor Access. *Robin - Acquires different costumes from special pads. *Nightwing - Acrobatic; grapples to higher areas. * Commissioner James Gordon - Police Access. *The Joker - Electrocutes enemies and activates certain objects with his joy buzzer; destroys enemies with his gas gun. *The Penguin - Defeats enemies with his Penguin-Bombs; floats temporarily with his umbrella. *The Riddler - Decapitates enemies with his staff; confuses enemies and destroys vehicles with his riddles; mind control. *Two-Face - Blows objects up with his bombs *Mr. Freeze - Freezes enemies and liquids with his Freeze Gun; extra strength; poisonous gas resistance. *Harley Quinn - Charm power; super jumps; acrobatics. *The Scarecrow- Strikes fear into enemies. *Poison Ivy - Kills enemies with her kisses; poisonous gas resistance. *Bane - Extra strength; poisonous gas resistance. * Killer Croc - Extra strength. * Mad Hatter- Super jumps; mind control; destroys enemies with his gas gun. *Clayface - Extra strength; super jumps; stretches to reach higher areas. * Killer Moth- Flight; weaponery expert; strikes fear into enemies. * All girls in the game are more nimble than others. (This means they can jump higher than others) External links *Official Lego Batman Site *Official Videogame Site Category:Characters